Samurai in the Blue Box
by Juicy Mango
Summary: REPUBLISHED. Heihachi gets a second chance... OC's and Heihachi's POV


**Reader's POV**

It was 1588 of what seemed to be a parallel Japan. Something the Doctor wasn't sure how we ended up there and a wave of responsibility washed over him, saying that we should leave immediately. Usually I wouldn't question him in his decision but something at the back of my head made me stop him, made me justify why exploring the new world outside those doors was a good idea. He knew we were taking a big risk if we stayed to long, but his curiosity made him agree and before he was able to reach the door I convinced him to at least disguise our self, something he wasn't to fund of but knew I had a point.

Once we were dressed and head out of the police box, I felt too excited, like a kid in a candy store. The Doctor was doing his thing, scanning our surroundings with his sonic screwdriver, finding the big chunks of metal all over the landscape very interesting. He was thinking out loud about various possibilities of why they were there but I wasn't paying any attention, I was more interested in the faint music playing ahead of us. So I ran towards it, not really caring if the Doctor was following. As I ran, I noticed three men passing by me and heading away from the music. I also noticed that they all were caring sword with them and remembered something a good friend told me.

"You should always bow your head to a samurai; if you don't want your head chopped off" his voice sounded so clear in my head; I tried not to chuckle at the memory while I bowed my head.

They seemed indifferent but slightly bowed as well…

As I continued, something fell from my hand, something I'd forgotten I was carrying in my hands because it was so small and weightless. But I was able to grab it before it floated out of reach; I did notice that one of the samurai was staring at me so I nervously bowed my head again and quickly ran.

When I finally reached the music, I guessed I was witnessing a type of ritual of good fortune to plant the rice leafs. The Doctor had the same conclusion once he stud by my side as we marveled at the site. I assumed he was talking to the samurai we passed before reaching me because he usually ran faster than me, something I didn't find unusual at all but there was something in his expression that caught my eyes. That annoying I-know-something-awful-and-I want-too-protect-you-from-knowing look that sometimes wasn't fair but I tried to guess what it could have been by following his gaze. The only thing I found that was remotely interesting to the Doctor's sight was a rectangular white flag place in front of some boulders at the top of a small hill overlooking the rice fields. We were both curious to know what it was so we ran towards it.

The Doctor naturally beat me to the flag, where, naturally, found him talking to two elderly folk. And so I got closer to listen in on their conversation:

"… They were brave and kind. It is a shame that they couldn't live to enjoy life without the Capital…" one of the elders answered as the Doctor interrogated them in a friendly way but I didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation. I was to shock to listen to anything.

There, sticking out of the earthly lump was a sword and at the handle of that sword was something that I thought shouldn't mean anything except coincidence; that it shouldn't have affected me the way it did. As I opened my shaking hands to reveal the copy of the ghost doll that floated from the sword by the wind without really going anywhere.

"Who does this sword belong to?" my question was faint; the wind carried only a fraction to the others.

"I'm sorry, did you say something dear?" the elderly woman heard the fraction and the three old folk looked at me.

"I said: _who does this sword belong to_? The one in front of me, _who's is it_?" I repeated a little harsher. I didn't mean it of course but the tension I felt made me nervous. They answered and at the moment, I really wished they didn't.

"It belong to Hayashida Heihachi" the kind elderly woman answered and I felt like something had just hit my chest but I tried to suppressed it to ask the next question.

"Did-did he have red hair…And a relaxed and positive attitude?"

"Did you know him?" the Doctor asked, sounding too surprised for his own good.

"Please just-answer the question!" my fears were taking over me, why were they taking so long to answer?

"Yes" I'm not sure who answered and I didn't care, because I felt like something had just ripped my heart from my chest; a feeling a new too well.

I was on my knees and crying my eyes out, remembering the last time I let shush tears escape me and it just made it worse. The Doctor quickly appeared by my side trying to calm me down, trying to make sense to my crying and the words that were coming out of my mouth: _this is wrong, this isn't suppose to happen, it doesn't make sense. _The elders comfort me paying their respects to a family member or a love one of a fallen hero, thinking that I was in shock of finding he was dead. They were right; I was shocked to find he was dead when I knew that _wasn't_ supposed to happen. It didn't make sense to me, it could have just been a different Heihachi, but I highly doubted. The Heihachi I knew told me stories about Kanna Village, the Capital and the Great War were samurai left their human flesh aside and exchange it for a metallic body. I knew that the rice they were growing was his favorite, because he would always tell me that that rice was the best he had ever tasted and that was majorly because of the seven rice kami that lived in it; that would always make me laugh.

The framers treated us to rice bowls to show their condolences, but it only made me cry once I tasted the rice, remembering what he said and fully believing it as I ate it. I tried not to choke on the rice once I decided to eat it as quickly as possible to hide my tears; the Doctor also enjoying the rice telling them how wonderful it tasted but I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.

Once we were done, I asked to be alone and took a bowl of rice with me so I could place it in front of the lump of earth... As I sat there, I tried to process everything that just happened, so I could make sense of what I didn't understand. I thought and thought, but it didn't help me understand; but it wasn't until I drifted away from my main train of thought that I found the clarity I needed. I remembered something I couldn't believe I had forgotten and mentally kicked myself for it. I got up and ran to find the Doctor and once I did, I'd accidently startled him with my loud breathing as I gasped for air.

"Are you alright? Are you going to tell me what's wrong-?" he asked, with worry and curiosity in his eyes.

"I know why we're here; and I know what I must do."

**Heihashi's POV**

I watched as the Capital got further away from me, but the sound of the explosion still ringed freshly in my ears, as the echo of my last words, to my comrade seemed to feel me with ease. I knew I wasn't going to last long under the two feet wide iron bar and I wasn't afraid. I've been waiting for this moment sense the Great War ended all those years ago. The chance to be forgiven for all my shameful mistakes and I found it in this new battle; to protect and free these farmers from the bandit's merciless hands.

As my eyelids grew heavier and death grew nearer, I suddenly heard a weird whirling sound, like nothing I've ever heard before. I thought it was one of the bandits falling into pieces from the high altitude but then I heard voices. I was sure I was at death's door but the voices kept getting louder like they were arguing about something… Then after a while I felt the weight of the iron bar disappear and left lighter. Definitely thought it was the end but I heard a girl's voice calling out my name in terror saying that I couldn't die yet. I only smirked at that and dared to crack and eye open only to see blurred figures and something big and blue behind them…

**Reader's POV**

Convincing the Doctor to blindingly trust me was not easy. It wasn't my fault he felt he had to be on guard and uncomfortable but I needed him to try. He kept insisting that I had to tell him what was going on or to at least tell him something to make a theory but I denied him that basic function. I told him how unfair he was being, he had asked many other people millions of times to blindingly trust him and now that it was his turn to do the same he couldn't do it. And giving him the unfairness speech worked but I knew that whatever he was looking at in my expression did a much better job in convincing him than the words that were coming out of my mouth.

Once I got him to agree, we rushed to find any of the farmers and ask them when and how Heihachi had died. Once we got as much information about his death as possible, we went back to the TARDIS and set the coordinates, the Doctor was guessing were the right ones. He did warn me that he couldn't guarantee that we would appear in the same dimension but I had faith in the TARDIS; I just didn't have faith in him keeping his word to take us were we're supposed to be. But I was glad that the TARDIS did send us to the right place.

The ground in which we landed was constantly trembling but that didn't stop me, I just wanted to get out and save Heihachi. I ran as best I could towards the door without falling down but constantly tripping. Once the door was opened I saw as everything seemed unstable and at first I couldn't see him anywhere until I noticed his body under something big and heavy.

I made sure my life line to the TARDIS was secure enough for me to leave but once I did, I went flying like a kite; I was very impressed by the TARDIS gravitational fields, it was glued to the big piece of ship while everything else seemed to be floating away. I pulled myself down to the ground and with much difficulty towards the unconscious body and once I was close enough I tried to push the iron bar from him but it was too heavy to move. Then I heard the Doctor's voice getting closer to me and quickly scan the wounded man with his sonic screwdriver but the look on his face did not help me keep my calm. I ordered him to help me move the giant bar from him. At first he was hesitant but because of my desperation he help, we both knew he could still help him survive the injuries.

When we finally managed to get the thing off him, he seemed to float away from us; sense the bar was the only thing keeping him in place. I thought I was going to die as I watched him lift in front of me, gravity threatening to take him away but the Doctor reacted a lot quicker than me and grabbed him before he was out of reach; I helped after putting aside that horrible felling. As the Doctor used his screwdriver in one hand to reel us back in the TARDIS, I was firmly holding him with both my hands I yelled out the half dead man's name making sure he would still stay in the world of the living and not in the dead; I even told him a spoiler, saying that he couldn't died yet and then it happened. He did the very thing I live for when I was a kid and tried to always be by his side and his right hand, he smirked and tried to open his eyes only to close them again.

I wasn't sure if he saw me…

**Heihachi's POV**

To my disappointment I wasn't dead; guess death didn't want me yet. To my surprise, I found myself inside an odd looking spaceship. I got up as best I could after I felt the insufferable pain in my torso and walked towards the voices I was hearing. I tried to stay hidden as I heard a girl talk to someone. The guy who was listening to her was analyzing her very word and as she continued, I began to feel dizzy and heavy 'till eventually fell to the floor as I tried to caught my breathe. I heard hurried footsteps come towards me and barely saw a man and woman coming to my aid...

**Reader's POV**

Once we entered the TARDIS, we quickly place the half dead man on a chair, so the Doctor could relocate us and avoid the impact from outside… After we were safely floating somewhere else, the Doctor began to better analyze Heihachi's situation and did the best he could to stabilize his life. When there were no more signs of any threat, the Doctor and I felt him to rest in one of the empty rooms and headed back to the control room where I told the Doctor everything he needed to know.

I explained who he was, and why he was so important to me. After I clarified I felt sort of silly not telling him before, I guess I thought he would find away to convince me to leave it alone or lie and send us both back home. You see, in my past (and his future) he became a very important person in my life. Helped raise me and molded me into the person I am today and I wouldn't change that for anything, if I could help it.

Suddenly we heard a loud _thump_ close by and went to check it out to find the samurai slowly losing consciousness as he choked for air. We cared him back to his room where the Doctor helped steady his breathing and told him to take it easy before he left the room…

**Heihachi's POV**

I was back in the bed and attended by a strange hyperactive doctor with no name that successfully stabled my breathing. Like any doctor, he told me to take it easy, if I wanted to get better and left; but before he did he whispered something to the girl.

An awkward silence fell between us and we both tried to break the ice at the same time, only to chuckle at our failed attempted… After a while we talked about many things like the Doctor, the TARDIS and about ourselves but she barely said anything on the subject; she just asked about specific things that I was surprised she would ask. And to change the subject I asked her about the person she talked about earlier and turned a little pale but eventually confessed. She told me that she was talking about me. She'd met me when she was a kid thanks to the TARDIS, a time machine, and the Doctor, a Time Lord. At first, I was having a hard time believing her but when she told me something that very few people knew about me, she got my mind to open up a bit.

Time passed and I got better, thanks to the Doc, and went on a few adventures with them; finding alien tech in the strangest time streams like: finding strange alien metallic writings in a cave in Ecuador in the 1600's or animal experimentations that created the Hydra and the Leviathan in 500 B.C. but eventually it was time for me to go… Sense the Doctor couldn't send me back to my dimension; they dropped me off in theirs, so I could live out the rest of my short years in peace.

Once out of the ship, I looked at the blue police box for one last time before it disappeared forever and for days nothing really exiting happened. I found a job as a mechanic and an apartment to rent, but it wasn't until one afternoon that something caught my eye. In the garbage was a dirty little girl digging for food and desperately eating it without choking and failing. It gave me an idea.

I went to the nearest fast food to buy her something and ran back out. She wasn't there when I came back, which wasn't a surprise, but I had no trouble in find her. I offered giving her the meal and at first she wouldn't take it but eventually did and ate it up. It made me laugh a bit when I told her to eat slowly and she would try to glare at me...

After a while I asked her a few things and she half answered them but when she told me her name, I knew exactly who she was…


End file.
